The present invention relates to the lining of a vehicle part having a main body which comprises a reinforcement.
Such linings are used, in particular, in the field of the internal equipment of a vehicle and are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2007 050 398 A1, DE 100 64 680 A1, DE 195 01 292 A1 and DE 101 20 099 C1. The lining parts disclosed therein are, however, of relatively costly design and/or are relatively costly to produce.